


What Happens In Vegas

by HollyEDolly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Las Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst the team has a layover in Vegas FitzSimmons, Skye and Ward hit the town for a night of gambling and drinking. When one thing leads to another for Ward and Skye, she decides it's best that what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. But Wards not happy with that will he work up the courage to tell her how he really feels?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the prompt: After they first had sex in Vegas, Skye talked to Ward about protocols, and that she didn't want him to get in trouble so What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. Ward agrees but deep down he's hurting. When they return to the Bus, Wards finds himself seeking out his rookie. After a week of torture w/o her, he finally admits to her that he wants/needs her and that he doesn't care about protocols. (She's worth it.) And she rewards him with some frickle frackle. ;) thank u.

He’s sat reclining in one of the bucket seats on the bus’s lounge he’d meant to get stuck into his new book but his mind had started to wander. Flicking back to the previous evening they’d had a 48 hour layover in Vegas which had provided the team with some much needed down time. Skye and FitzSimmons had decided they wanted to hit the strip since none of them had ever been to the gamblers paradise before. Although glitzy casino’s and neon lights were not really his thing he’d decided that he really should go with them, just to be certain they were safe. After all that the team had been through lately they needed to let off some steam but Vegas could be a dangerous place.

The younger members of the team had had a great time at Ceaser’s Palace, it turned out Skye was quite the blackjack player and she walked away $1000 richer. To celebrate her good fortune she’d decided they should all go out for cocktails. They ordered up two large pitchers of margarita’s in a small bar just of the strip. It was an uber modern affair with large white sectional sofa’s grouped around chrome tables. As the night wore on and the alcohol flowed he found himself actually enjoying the experience, around midnight when Simmons was a little worse for wear she and Fitz decided to call it a night. Assuring Skye and Ward that they could make it back to the hotel themselves, Fitz lead Jemma out of the bar his arm wrapped around her waist so that she was pulled into his side. Not longer after he and Skye had followed suit.

When the air had hit her as she left the bar she staggered slightly as the affects of the alcohol took hold, she was pleasantly tipsy and a little unsteady on her feet. Being the gentleman that he was Grant had offered her his arm and led her back to the hotel. They had rooms opposite each other so he walked her to her door bantering like an old married couple all the way, he hadn’t had this much fun with his rookie for a long time. He found that when it was time to leave her for the night he really didn’t want to. She’d fished her key card out of her purse and had turned back to wish him good night, not realising how close they were to one another when she turned it nearly put them nose to nose. They stood for a moment looking into each other’s eyes as the air crackled around them. He didn’t know who made the first move one moment they were staring at each other the next they were kissing. Once he’d established that Skye was not too drunk to be making such a decision that was it. They were crashing through her room door and there was no turning back. They’d spent the rest of that night a tangled mess of sweaty limbs.

The next morning when it should have been incredibly awkward between them it wasn’t he guessed because he’d always known they were building towards this. There had always been too much chemistry between them to be just friends or co-workers. He’d been kidding himself for a long time but after Skye had been shot he guessed it had made him face up to how he really felt about her. So when she drops into the chair opposite him and scopes out the room presumably to check that they’re alone he thinks nothing of it. They’ve not really discussed what that night meant but he knows it means something to him. He gives her his undivided attention “What’s up rookie?”

“Well I...I just wanted to talk to you about last night” she’s nervous which is so unlike her.

“OK” he drags out the word.

“It’s just...it was great and all...amazing really” he smiles shyly at that “but...”

“But what?” he asks gently.

“But it has to be a onetime thing between us because you’re my SO and we’re not allowed to fraternize like at all. You could get in serious trouble Grant and I care about you too much to let that happen. So I think its best that we use the old what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas thing...” she tails of it’s clear she’s been rehearsing this.

“Is that what you want?” he asks her earnestly.

“I think it has to be, it’s what’s best for both of us” she says sadly.

“Sure” he nods and musters up a small smile hoping that it doesn’t come across as too forced. Although it is forced because his heart aches at that he really doesn’t want it to be a one night stand. He never wanted that for them it’s why when he’d been suffering under the affects of the berserker staff he’d taken May’s offer instead of hers. He didn’t want to use her for sex, Skye was worth so much more than that. She smiles and kisses him on the cheek before leaving him in the lounge alone to contemplate where it all went wrong, why the hell didn’t he just tell her how he felt and to hell with the rules?

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next week was torture on the one hand he wants to avoid her because he’s really not happy with the way they’ve left things but on the other he’s drawn to her. He loves being near her spending time together really getting to know her. They trained hard Skye was much more committed to that now especially since Quinn had shot her and she’d very nearly died and when they weren’t training they fell into a natural rhythm. They’d play board games with Coulson and FitzSimmons or watch movies together. She opened up a lot more to him as well they’d talked into the early hours one night, she’d explained to him about agent Avery and her parents and how she was an 084 sort of but no-one knew why.

As much as he really valued the fact that she was reaching out to him and putting her trust in him it was killing him because he didn’t want to be just her S.O he wanted to be her SO (significant other). When he thought of the future and watching as she dated other guys as she surely would or contemplated a romantic future with someone else it twisted his gut by the seventh day he couldn’t stand it anymore he had to tell her how he felt. Even if she shut him down at least then he’d know for sure there was no hope, he waited till the rest of the team headed to bed. He knew she was still up because he could hear the soft hum of her music from the other side of her door. He knocked gently “Skye” he whispered. She opened the door slowly if she was surprised to see him she didn’t let it show.  
“What’s up?” she asks.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” he’s nervous and it must register in his voice because she furrows her brow in concern.

“Sure, come in” she steps back into her bunk so he can pass and then she shuts the door behind them. She’s dressed for bed in a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank, her hair is tied back in a messy side braid she plonks herself down on the bed and he follows suit turning so he’s facing her. She looks over at him expectantly, he sucks in a deep breath to steady his nerves.

“I need to talk to you about what happened in Vegas” he says she starts to interrupt him but he presses on “Just...please I need to say this OK just let me get it out” he pleads. She nods and he continues “Look I know you said you wanted it to be a onetime thing and I agreed with you but...that’s not what I want. It’s never what I wanted for us, I know that I haven’t always been the best at expressing myself. I’m not gonna lie I suck at it but Skye you’re more to me than a one night stand.   
I...” this time she does interrupt because she can’t quite believe what she’s hearing.

“You what?” she prods.

“I want to be with you Skye like really be with you, I can’t stay away from you and after I nearly lost you I don’t even want to try. Just let’s forget the rules you know agents break them all the time for so much less than what we have. There’s something between us Skye and it’s more than sex or friendship, I was scared at first and I pushed you away but you clawed your way back in. I don’t want to push you away anymore I don’t want to fight against this because it’s a fight I’m never going to win” she’s silent, speechless in fact. He can’t get a read on her he has no idea what she’s thinking and it terrifies him.

And then she does speak “I don’t want to fight it either” she says softly. She presses her lips to his in a tender kiss; he cups her face and deepens the kiss slipping his tongue between her parted lips to tangle with hers. She moans against his mouth her hands travelling down his toned chest seeking them hem of his snug tee, her nimble fingers slip underneath the material to caress his naked skin. The kiss passionately like they’ll never tire of it, slowly she lifts his tee over his head tossing it across the room. He trails kisses from the corner of her mouth, across her jaw line and then down the tender flesh of her throat. When he finds her pulse point he sucks hard and she bites down on her lip absorbing the erotic sensation. She helps him remove her top and then he’s pulling her into his lap, she’s straddling him.

They’re face to face and he’s kissing her again she can feel his erection swelling and straining against the material of his sweats and she gasps. His lips leave hers kissing their way back down her body eliciting delicious shivers that resonate in her core. He cups her breast with one hand his thumb teasing her taught nipple while he swirls his tongue around the other rosy peak before drawing it into his mouth and sucking hard. The pull between her legs has her squeezing her thighs together to ease the burn. She runs her fingers through his inky black hair as he mercilessly teases her breasts. She’s never been so aroused in all her life, she wants him so badly and he knows it. He knows exactly what he’s doing to her; his hands leave her bereft as they travel to the waistband of the tiny shorts she calls pyjamas. Pushing her down gently so she’s lying on her back he peels her out of them, his lips find her stomach and he kisses and nips his way down her body dipping his tongue into her belly button before moving down. He parts her thighs kissing and nipping at the inside of them as she fists her hands into the bed sheets. He runs his tongue along her wet folds before flicking it over her swollen clit, the sharp hit of pleasure has her arching her back of the bed and he has to hold her steady as he tongues her throbbing clit. He’s good at this she tries desperately to stifle her cries biting down on her fist when with one last flick of his tongue he sends her over the edge. 

She’s panting heavily as he kisses his way back up her body, she roots around her night stand and produces a condom. He removes his sweats, his erection springing free, her eyes darken as she takes in the sight of him. She tears open the foil with her teeth before handing him the disk, he sheaths his cock in latex and then she’s on her back again and he’s spreading her legs. Slowly he pushes into her; he wants her to feel every inch of him he groans in deep satisfaction as he buries his cock deep inside of her. Slanting his mouth over hers he swallows her cries as he thrusts into her in a slow and steady rhythm. They revel in the feel of each other, he buries his head into her neck as he picks up the pace slamming into her over and over again. Driving them both on higher and higher, she’s so tight and wet. He loves the feel of her sex clenching around his hard shaft “Fuck” he moans he’s so close and so is she, pressing his forehead to hers he slams into her one last time before he stills. Coming hard inside her calling out her name and then she’s coming with him her sex convulsing as her second orgasm rips through her.

They’re both panting heavily as he collapses on top of her spent, slowly and with great care he pulls out of her. Standing to dispose of the condom then he climbs back into bed pulling her close so that her head rests over his heart. His fingers trace lazy patterns on her soft skin and she sighs contentedly her eyes drifting shut he watches her as she falls asleep. He’s blissfully happy this is what he wants to be with her, to hold her in his arms. All he ever wanted was the chance to love her he kisses her temple tenderly and not long after sleep claims him.


End file.
